The Skull Island Chronicles
by ViralLord666
Summary: A school trip gone wrong. What happens when there's no way out of an island that time forgot? Kong may be gone but the story is not over. There's still his son. Rated M for violence/language/and adult situations.
1. Prologue: 1933

I do not own King Kong Lizzie McGuire Suite, Life of Zack and Cody, iCarly, Unfabulous, Naturally Sadie, Degrassi, or Hannah Montana. I do own Pluto and Scar. This is my first story here so I welcome all comments. Just don't be rude.

The day Kong died was the day everything changed. Kong, the King of Skull Island. He ruled for decades, only challenged by the terrible V-rexes. Then, one day, a new foe appeared. Humans. They were different from the islanders. These humans had modern weapons. And a lovely girl with golden hair. She was given to Kong as a sacrifice, but instead he fell in love with her. He died trying to protect her. And that was the end of Kong's legacy. 

But it wasn't the end of the story. For Kong had a son. Not of flesh and blood, but of spirit. His name was Pluto, an islander who was more animal than human. Kong had raised this special boy as his own since Pluto was a child. And he grew to be Kong's predecessor. Pluto was special in the fact that he stopped aging at the age of eighteen. His teeth were stronger than rock and his nails had grown into claws. He stood close to six feet tall and had curly black hair. He also had the ability to spin silk from his mouth. He used that power to make the black clothes he wore. 

Pluto was now the only one who could prevent the V-rexes from taking over Skull Island. He now had to fight the youngest and deadliest V-rex around. A juvenile who was already bigger than a venatosaurus, that could get as long as twenty-four feet and at least seven feet tall. Lightning flashed, illuminating the night sky, signaling the coming of a storm. Pluto and the V-rex stared each other down. The fight was going to take place in the deep jungle, in a small arena-like field. The V-rex roared out as Pluto growled. He would not let the V-rexes take over. Not while he drew breath. Lightning flashed and the V-rex charged. The ground trembled with each step he took. Pluto held his ground until the V-rex was right in front of him. He then leaped away as the V-rex snapped at him. Pluto dodged each bite until his back hit a tree. The V-rex bit down as Pluto rolled away. Pluto leaped up onto the V-rex's back and grabbed his snout. He pulled back and hit him with a head butt. The V-rex roared and shook him off. Pluto hit the ground hard. The V-rex bit into his arm and threw Pluto into a tree. Pluto rose up as the V-rex charged towards him. Saliva flew from his jaws as he snapped at Pluto. Pluto quickly caught him by the jaws. 

The V-rex swung Pluto around as he tried to get him out. He swung his head through the tree, breaking it. Pluto held on tight. The V-rex roared out as he swung his head around. Pluto got his feet to the ground, and with a mighty roar, he swung the V-rex around by his jaws and tossed him through a tree! The V-rex roared out as he thrashed around and got back up. Pluto hissed as the V-rex charged again. Pluto flexed his claws as he waited for an opening. The V-rex snapped and Pluto rushed by him, slicing through his right eye! The V-rex roared in pain as blood ran down his face. Pluto laughed as he shook off blood. 

"How's that scar face?!"

The V-rex, now known as Scar, shook his head flinging blood all over. He roared out and rushed forward, ready to kill. Pluto braced himself, and leaped behind Scar. Scar whipped his tail and Pluto ducked. Pluto then ran over to Scar's face and struck him with a mighty punch. Scar stumbled and roared. Pluto growled and rammed into Scar taking him down. He punched his head continuously, until blood spurted out of Scar's mouth. Pluto threw his hands back and let out a mighty roar. Pluto looked down at Scar, who was still breathing. 

"I win…."

Pluto walked away Kong's lair. His lair. 

The Skull Island Chronicles 


	2. Year 2009

Pluto was sleeping on a large cliff in the middle of his lair. He stirred and yawned. A small monkey leaped onto his back. Pluto woke up and picked up the small one foot tall monkey. 

"Hey, there, Saru. Good morning."

Saru leaped up and landed on the cliff. Pluto yawned and stretched. 

"So what's up for today?"

Saru and Pluto tilted their heads and listened. Another sacrifice was taking place. Pluto slammed his fist on the ground, causing web like cracks on the ground.

"How many times do I have to tell them, I don't want a sacrifice?"

Saru folded his arms and chattered in agreement. 

Saru was very intelligent for a burglar monkey. He looked kind of like a lemur, but with no tail, and white fur around his eyes. Pluto chuckled and stood up. 

"Well, I guess I might as well go and set them straight again. Stay here and protect the home. I'll be back."

And with that, Pluto leaped off his cliff and landed in a giant water hole. He swam over to the exit tunnel and headed into the jungle. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loud drums filled the afternoon sky. The villagers were doing another sacrifice. A topless native girl was tied up and held by two long poles. The villagers were all chanting and dancing. Pluto emerged from the jungle and leaped up onto the great wall. He scaled up on to the bridge and stopped in front of the girl. She stared up at him without fear. Pluto cut her down and flung her over his shoulder. He then leaped down into the village causing everyone to fall silent. He tore off her necklace and threw it to the ground. She ran away as he stomped on it.

"Okay, no more. No more sacrifices! I'm tired of coming here. And I'm not Kong. I have no need for sacrifices."

The villagers all stared up at him. Some of the men went and got their spears. Pluto rubbed his head and sat down. 

"You don't even understand a word I'm saying do you?"

He stood back up and sighed. 

"Look, go ahead and keep doing your sacrifices. I don't care. I'm just not going to come anymore. You guys can attract something worse then me."

As if on cue, a loud roar filled the air. The villagers trembled, but Pluto just sighed. 

"Now look what you did. You woke up Scar. And I'll probably have to fight him now. So, thanks for ruining my day."

As the villagers ran into their huts, Pluto scaled the great wall and headed back into the jungle. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sickening crunch filled the air as a V-rex fell to the ground. Scar stomped down on it's chest and tore into it taking out of meat. The other V-rex's watched and waited for their turn. Blood seeped from the wound in it's head. The fight was over. Scar, of course, was the winner. He was the biggest V-rex of all time, with a length of sixty feet, from the tip of his tail to his snout. He also stood taller than any other V-rex. And he was always angry. Angry that he wasn't the ruler of Skull Island. Scar walked away from this kill and headed into the deep jungle. He lived for one thing and one thing only, and that was to kill Pluto. A strange sound caught Scar's attention. It was the sound of screaming. Scar followed the sound until he saw a man hanging from a tree. The screaming got louder as Scar approached him. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The captain screamed as the dinosaur came closer. He knew his time had come. All he could do now was pray. Pray that the kids, would fair better then he did. The captain closed his eyes as the dinosaur clamped down around him and swallowed him whole. 


End file.
